Recreation such as camping, children and adult sporting events, and going to the beach usually includes one or more large volume ice coolers (also known as ice chests) with beverages, ice and food. Such cooler usually includes a container with a closable lid, and one or more handles for lifting and carrying the laden cooler. Efforts to assist in the lifting and carrying of heavy ice coolers has include a two-wheeled cart for carrying the weight of the cooler while the user pulls the cooler forward.
Notwithstanding, there is a continuing need for an improved pour spout and lid for a wide-mouthed jar that has improved features for the cleaning of the pour spout and lid, and with improved sealing properties.